


A Soldier's Birthday

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: It's Bucky's birthday and he deserves a treat.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 76





	A Soldier's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo it's Sunday guys. Enjoy!

James Buchanan Barnes has had many birthdays, and hopefully many more to come. Especially if you were part of the picture. The day started out as lovely as ever: the perfect breakfast in bed (you had gotten up extra early to beat his time and surprise him), surprises and small gifts from friends. Tony, being the Stark that he is, decided it was best to throw a party for the ex- Winter Soldier; he felt as though Tony was just using an excuse. You catered to his every want and need with extra attention today, making sure Bucky would have a good day; it was well deserved in your eyes. 

“Do we have to go to this party, doll?” Bucky asked as he threw on the last piece to his plain outfit – a simple dress shirt and pants, nothing extravagant – as you changed in the bathroom, applying little makeup as you didn’t want to take attention away from your dress. 

“Yes!” You called out. “Just for a little while, baby. He really wants us to be there and it is in your name after all.”

“I rather just sit in,” Bucky mumbled.

You smiled at yourself in the mirror as you were satisfied with your work, stepping out of the bathroom with swaying hips. Bucky turned towards you as you did, his hungry eyes covering every inch of you. The dress was a beautiful medium length red, with a slit down the sides starting from your thigh; you smirked when you first laid eyes on the dress, knowing it was sure to drive Bucky crazy: your thighs were one his favorite parts to hold on to in extreme ecstasy. 

Bucky licked his lips, not taking his eyes off your form. “Are you sure we should go darling? I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you.”  
You took a few steps towards him until you were close enough to feel his breath fan across your face. You leaned up until your lips were mere centimeters from his; Bucky loved this game just as much as you did. The teasing, the forbidden small looks and touches, the rush of people seeing, the build up! It was heaven for the both of you. A delicious game that always ended in both of you (sometimes only Bucky if you were misbehaving) fucked out but completely blissful. 

“Be a good boy and I’ll give you my last present after, okay?”

You backed away with a smirk at James’s already dazed and hungry state. “I’m going to fucking wreck you.” He growled, smacking your ass hard as you walked by to the door, yelping as he did so. 

It didn’t take long to get to the tower from your shared apartment. The tension between the two of you was hot and thick, and you loved it. Like a predator hunting for his prey, his eyes stalked you as you paraded around the party. 

“So, how’s your little plan working out so far?” Natasha teased you as you were both huddled in a corner with drinks in your hands.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you feigned innocence as you took a sip. 

“Oh please,” Natasha scoffed. “I see what you’re doing with that dress. And Barnes sure isn’t hiding the fact that he’s been undressing you with his eyes since you both got here.”

You grinned around your glass, eyes searching for Bucky’s. He was standing with Steve and Sam, laughing and chatting away. This had to be the first time all night he’s taken his lustful eyes off you. 

It was you and Steve who brought out the cake, giving a loving kiss to his cheek as everyone sang happy birthday. You made it a point to gather some of the icing on your finger and suck it off your finger in front of him, making sure no one else was paying attention; his eyes immediately went dark as he imagined your lips around your cock. It didn’t take long after for Bucky to call it an early night and practically drag you out of there, Natasha giving you a wink and a thumbs up as you waved bye to her. 

Times like these were when you were so fucking lucky you and Bucky had your own place. No worries over anyone barging in or having to be quiet. There was no holding back. And it was fucking perfect. 

“Do you realize how much effort it took to not bend you over that bar and fuck you in front of everyone,” Bucky growled as he pushed you onto your bed. 

“What are you going to do about it soldier?” You asked, already out of breath from the pure excitement. 

“On your knees, now.”

You obeyed instantly, done with the teasing and ready to give your man his birthday present. He was being so patient after all. 

Your hands reached towards his belt, quickly unbuckling it and the button on his pants, mouth watering at the sight of his confined erection. You gave him a few soft kisses on his lower abdomen, enjoying the way his stomach muscles clenched at the feeling of her soft lips. He gripped your hair when you placed a wet kiss on his hard length through his boxers, finally pulling him out and wrapping a fist around it. He sucked in a breath at the feeling of your hand on him, buckling his hips into your hand. 

“Fuuuck,” he cursed under his breath when you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock, moaning at the salty taste of his precum. 

You took as much of his dick in your mouth as you could, fisting what you couldn’t fit in your mouth and moving in a steady rhythm that had him breathing heavily and tug at your hair. He let you take control for a while before pumping his hips, moaning and groaning as he did so. When you felt his muscles clench and stutter under your palm he pulled you away, a string of saliva trailing from your lips. 

“Strip. Hands and knees on the bed.”

God you could’ve come at the sound of his gruff, commanding tone alone. You were already so wet from sucking him off, your juices glistening on your thighs. You quickly did as you were told, your body trembling with the thoughts of what he was going to do to you. You felt the bed dip under his weight before you felt his hand glide between your thighs, gasping when you felt his fingers prodding at your wetness. 

“Already this wet from sucking my dick huh, babygirl?” He chuckled, rubbing a small circle on your clit as you moaned before pulling his hand away. You whined in protest. 

“I always take care of my girl,” he cooed, cupping your breast with one hand and tweaking your perk nipple as the other pumped his length at your entrance. You moaned loudly when he pushed in, you were so wet he was able to hit some many deep spots already, buried to the hilt. 

“Jesus,” Bucky breathed, pulling out and watching his glistening cock disappear back into aching heat. 

“James,” you whined pathetically, knowing it was such a turn on for him when you used his full name in bed. 

He started to pick up the pace after a few thrusts, going harder and faster into you, clutching your hips with bruising grips; he was always careful with his metal arm. You buried your face into your pillow when your groans started to turn into screams, clutching the bedsheets tightly. 

“Ah!” You shouted when he landed a hard smack against your ass, your cheek already turning red. 

“I wanna hear all of those pretty noises baby,” Bucky grunted, grabbing a makeshift ponytail of your hair and tugging back lightly, lifting your head from the pillows. 

Your headboard was banging against the wall now, and you couldn’t find it in you to care when he was hitting all your sweet spots with each powerful thrust and moaning and grunting as he did. You thrived off his noises of pleasure just as much as he did yours. 

“James,” you gasped out as he smacked you again, groping the red spot after. “I’m close.”

“I know.”

He pulled out of you then, flipping you around on your back before you could process the loss of his dick inside your velvety walls before he quickly but carefully pushed back home. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed into her mouth before stealing a sultry kiss that was nothing but teeth and tongue. 

You moaned into the kiss, meeting his thrusts the best you could as your walls fluttered around him. His hand wrapped around your throat, carefully squeezing as you gasped. His metal hand reached your pussy, rubbing his thumb on your clit, making your hips buckle.

“I’m gonna-!”

“Do it. Come for me.”

You came with a chocked shriek, your shaking legs tightening around his hips. Bucky groaned at the sight of your undone state and the feel of your walls squeezing him before coming inside you, giving a few more hard thrusts before collapsing on top of you, mindful of his crushing weight on yours. It felt as though it was hours before you could finally regulate your breaths, Bucky waiting patiently as you did so. He reached his head up and gave you a soft kiss, pecking your lips a few more times before pulling out slowly, a groan of protest leaving the both of you. 

“Happy birthday, Buck,” you broke the silence, laying on your side to face him. 

Bucky smiled and cupped your cheek to kiss you. “I love you,” he said softly. 

You grinned. “I love you too.”


End file.
